


Dovah Vahdin

by RynnDuthane



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Multi, Murder, good guy is actually bad guy, will add tags as I add chappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: The Dragonborn was suppose to be a savior, but what is she wasn't? What if instead she was their damnation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my skyrim fic, yay!  
> Its more of a 'rewrite' actually. Now go read.

Neona Tala-Eris, the last Dragonborn, she who defeated Alduin in Sovngarde, she who looked death in the eye nearly every day, she who had risen herself from nothing, she who laid her life on the line for people she never even met, she ran around this land helping people, saving them, protecting them, she went to great depths for these people, people who ment nothing to her, yet when she refused to join Ulfric Stormcloack in his pathetic war, when she refused to become a pawn in this little game of his, his so called 'war' the Nords had turned their backs to her. Many of her fellow Nords had labeled her a traitor due to that act, shunning her, calling her an outcast, who the hell do they think they are? What right do they have? She's the traitor? Skyrim was never even her home, it ment nothing to her, the Nords were never her people and she feels disgusted to be one of them. Where was her Nord father when she needed him to protect her? Where was her Nord mother when she needed comfort? The very blasted woman who had abandoned Neona when she was just a child, a small, skinny, helpless little girl who had just reached her 5th year in this world. They left her to fend for herself in the wilderness of Cyrodil, leaving the child with nothing but the clothes she had on her back, the thin fabric did nothing to hold out the cold on that winter night, sure Nords were customed to the cold, but she was a child, scared, innocent, defenless child who cried to her mother, vicious predators roaming the lands on hunt for easy pray such as herself, were it not for the kindness of a Khajiit woman, she would have died that night, from the cold or from a beast. Anni'Ja was the name of the Khajiit, Neona always thought she was absoluty beautiful, her fur a light creamy color with dark striped adoring her body, long hazel colored hair that fall down past her waist, eyes the color of honey, and a gentle smile as she wrapped the warm blanket around the little girl. Anni'Ja raised Neona as if she were her own child, she even gave Neona her name, the red haired girl couldn't remember the name her parents gave her but she carried this name with pride. For over a decade she and Anni'Ja traveled across Cyrodil together, Neona enjoyed those nights they would spend sitting around a fire listening as Anni'Ja would recite poetry, the words flowing from her lips in a way that would send the young girl in a trance and put a smile on her face, whenever they would enter a city, be it Anvil, Skingrad, Bruma, or Kavatch, whenever she stepped through those big old wooden city gates, the other Nords would mock her, throw things at her, call her names, laugh at her, all because she was being raised by a Khajiit, a 'Cat' and nothing angered her more.

Anni'Ja had given Neona a bow for her 12th birthday and started teaching the young Nord Archery, a skill that she picked up rather quickly, the 2 would hunt together and Neona would always end up with the best kill. Anni'Ja raised Neona to be a follower of Mara, the Goddess of love and compasion, she was taight to be loyal, respectful, kind, caring, and she was all of that, Neona loved Anni'Ja like she were her mother, she was happy with her life and no longer cared what the other Nords thought of her, but then, one day after Neona returned from a hunt she found their caravan empty of the Khajiit's belongings, a letter placed on her bed adressed to the girl. Not long after a guard from a near by city had approched her, he brought her news of a murder, the victim being someone Neona held dear, Anni'Ja. She broke down crying, the guard felt sympathy and tried to comfort her, Neona cried into his shoulder for hours on end, a sharp pain in her chest as she felt her heart shatter, Anni'Ja was all she had, she had no one else now, she was alone once more.

Hours tured to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and before Neona knew it 5 months had passed since Anni'Ja's murder, her murderer had never been found and it made her angry, angry because she knew they weren't even looking for the one who did this, the memory was still fresh in her mind, the pain raw in her chest, she carried silent anger in her for a very long time. On the night of the funeral she had read the letter left to her, inside the parchment Neona found an amulet, it was in the form of a tear drop, the color scheme of the gem reminded her of a sun rise, oranges, pinks, purles and reds mixing together beautifully, intertwining in a way that formed small clouds, a simple chain attached to it. Neona never wore jewelry, but this amulet she wore, she never took it off, not once.

Years slowly crept by in Cyrodil, Neona became a beautiful young woman, she was generous with her money, always gave to beggers, kind to others even if they were rude to her, friendly with every race, a dedicated follower of Mara, just as Anni'Ja had raised her to be. Neona had no friends however, there were people who liked her but she desired non, despite how more then a handful of men would pursue her, the gifts they sent, their honeyed words, their charming ways, she declined each of them, she stayed pure and did not see that changing any time soon. She worked where she could, at a tavern, a book shop, a bakery, she scrubbed the bloody floors of the arena, she laboured at a farm, polished armor, sharpened swords, hunted, Neona worked her fingers to the bone , and she saved each septim that she earned.

Not long after she reached 20 did she finally scrap together enough gold for her to move to Skyrim, her 'ancestral' home, Neona had little concern for finding out about her past or her birth parents, Cyrodil held memories of a once happy life that she would not forget, but she had to move on and make a life for herself, she wanted a simple life, maybe live in Riften, she heard they had a temple dedicated to Mara, maybe she would become a Priestess and spread the word of the Goddess, she also had hopes of joing the Bards College in Solitude, not that she could sing, but Neona loved the flute and enjoyed playing it, it was a soft instrument and she had heard many beautiful melodies being played on it, Neona had also memorised many of Anni'Ja's poems and wanted to share those beautiful words that she heard nearly every night in her childhood. News of the civil war had reached her and she figured that the people of Skyrim could use as much held as they could get.

Her dreams were smashed, completly crushed as soon as she set foot on this damned acursed land. Neona wasn't even a full hour on the cold soil of Skyrim before she felt a painful strike to the back of her head making her vision go black, all she could hear was muffled yelling in the background before it faded away. She awoke on that cart, that damned cart with those Stormcloaks, and the oh so wonderful Ulfric all bound and gagged, she could laugh now at how pathetic he had looked. The Imperials assumed she was part of the rebellion because she was a Nord, despite the Stormcloaks even telling them that they had no idea who Neona was. Hadvar, he had tried to convince the Captian otherwise, he could see the fear in the womans green eyes, but she was still sent to be excecuted, excecuted to a crime she never commited, it showed how desperate the Empire had become, how weak they are, they would do anything to try and keep their power. When she had faced her death, when she saw that axe being lifted, her body went numb, her mind going blank, her hearing had gone watery, she barely registered when a dragon, when Alduin, landed on the tower and caused mass panic, she had felt such a strange pull towards the ancient beast, she felt more connected to it then she did the Nords around her. 

She should have thanked Alduin that day, she should have defied her 'destiny' as Dragonborn and joined the dragon on his path instead of driving a blade through him, she went to such a great length to defeat him and for what? A title that ment nothing to her. Neona now understood Miraak's plights, his reasons for his 'betrayal', she understood why he did what he did, why he went against his own fate, a path set for him many years before his birth, why he refused to be a pawn any longer, why he decided to harvest the power given to him instead and use it as he saw fit, she truly understood.

Now Neona sat in the library of her home, a home she had built, it was in the pale reach, cold outside, a storm constantly just outside her front door, it kept away 'visitors' atleast. Laying before Neona was a book, its paged empty of ink, the covers were leather, embroided with what looked like a snake curling itself around a flower, a tulip to be specific, Neona's favorite flower. Above the snake, carved into the leather read the words 'Dovah Vhadin'. A journal of sorts Neona wanted to keep, she wanted to write her story, her mind had been nagging her for weeks now about this, why? She hadn't a clue. Perhaps it was because of the constan thirst she felt, or the way her skin always felt so cold, maybe it was the change in her eye color, her once green orbs had changed to a burning orange, giving way to the change her body had taken, a change that she accepted.

'Dovah Vahdin' a small chuckle came from the woman, 'Dragon Maiden', Neona wondered if she could still be called such, a maiden, her body was, in a sense, 'pure', yet her hands were stained with blood, her body litered with small and big scars, her eyes had witnessed things that would break the mind of a lesser man, her soul was tainted and her heart filled with darkness. The silent anger she harboured inside her grew each day and it eventually over took her, it turned to rage and it showed in her firery eyes. There was nothing innocent left about the, now, Vampire. 

Standing up from her seat she went downstairs towards the main hall, the wooden steps creaking beneath her feet as she decended down them, the warmth from the fire filled her home, but she couldn't feel it, her skin was a color that could be compared to the snow, her lips as crimson as the liquid within her veins, the same liquid her fellow Vampires desired from mortals, that which they so greedly devoured from the living mortals they kept. Her hair was a dark red, a red which almost resembeled the color of wine, it swayed behind her as she walked towards the front door, grabbing her bow from its stand and a quiver filled with arrows she pushed the door open and stepped out into the snow. With a flick of her wrist she cast a spell, a spell which felt familiar now, she watched as the horse appeared infront of her, a skeleton engulfed in blue flames, Arvark, the horse attracted a lot of attention whenever she rode into one of the cities, but no one dared ask her of this, no one approached him despite that he could be compared to a puppy at times. Neona climbed onto his back and the horse started walking, a telepathic connection between them had formed after the first time she summoned him, he could always seem to read where she wanted to go and he followed her orders without hesitation, now being no diffrent as the undead horse headed in the direction of the city of great city of Markarth


	2. Markarth Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn has a meeting with some 'friends'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chappie 2! Yay!  
> I had no idea what I was doing. If nothing makes sense then just deal with it, seriously, Skyrim makes no sense xD

Markarth, it was a beautiful city located in the far east of Skyrim, almost isolated in the Reach with mountains, rivers and rock formations surrounding the path leading up towards the old city, it was mostly known for its rich soil, the silver whiched practically flowed in streams from their mines. The city was carved into the side of a great mountain, water trickling down from the mountain in glistening water falls, a stream running down from the steps of the Keep all the way through the city, splitting it in half, beneath the stone city laid ancient Dwemer ruins that only a few brave souls ever entered, and situated high above the rest was the temple of Dibella, the Goddess of beauty forever watching over the people.

The first time Neona had seen the city was nearly 4 winters ago, she remembers looking in awe ate the beauty the ancient city held, still new to this wintery land that her people called their homeland, but if the redhead knew then what she knew now, then she would have never stepped foot into this spiderweb of a city.

*Flashback*

Blue eyes looked around in awe at the city before her, she had never seen a place quite like this, Cyrodil held many beautiful cities but this place, Markarth, held its own type of beauty, something that made it stand out and unique compared to others, maybe it was the amazing architect which practically scream 'Dwemer', or the crystal clear water that flowed softly in a stream through the city, or maybe the smell of semlted metal and juniper barries that created an odd yet lovely fragrance that seemed to just soak into the stone of the Markarth. Neona stood just through the city gates, she saw 2 little stalls near the entrence, a butcher, and a jeweler, the jeweler was speaking to her client which Neona noticed was an imperial woman.

" Oh this necklace would lovely on my sister "  
" It has a matching ring if you'd like to see "  
" That would be wonderful "

The red haired woman spotted a guard and went to approch him, but before she could take a step forward she heard the faint familiar sound of metal scrapping against metal, that of someone unsheathing their wepon, her blue eyes landed on a man in miner clothing, a steel dagger held clutched in his hand as he stalked towards the Imperial woman, Neona's eyes widened, surely this man was going to murder her, out here in the street!? With a quick and practiced motion Neona had slipped her bow from her back, pulling an arrow from her quiver, the weight of her bow was one she was used to, the cool feel of it against her bare hands, the sharp edges that were forged from an ancient ice spell. The Imperial woman turned to leave but was met by the man as he raised his dagger up above his head, her eyes widdening in fear.

" For the foresworn! "

The man brought the dagger down onto the woman, an arrow flew from behind him and knocked the dagger from his hands, as he turned towards the source of the arrow, another flew towards him wedging itself inbetween the mans eyes, above his nose. Neona's hands trembled as the man fell to the ground, her bow slipping from her fingers and clattering onto the ground, had she truely just killed a man? She felt sick to her stomach. Neona was still in a state of shock when a man approched her, picking up her fallen bow, placing a hand on the Nord womans shoulder, she flinched away.

" Hey, easy, everythings ok "

The man handed the woman her bow back, Neona took her bow and strapped it securly onto her back, she watched as a small crown gathered around the scene, the Imperial woman ran up to Neona and gave her a tight hug, blurting out a series of 'thank you' before she scurried, the man gave Neona a look.

" You saved that womans life "

Neona said nothing, instead she turned her gaze towards the man, she watched as his own eyes searched through hers.

" First time killing someone? "

The man said that as if he was expecting her to be an expert assassin or something, Neona had never killed anyone, never hurt anyone, she couldn't even insult someone, not even when she escaped Helgen back then with Hadvar, the soldier had done most of the fighting while she stood back. 

" I-I've never....I didn't mean to...but I couldn't let him kill her "  
" I understand, you did a brave thing though. Your quick with that bow "

Neona watched as the mans body was taken away by the guards, one of them turned to look at the red haired woman, she couldn't see his face behind his helmet but something about him sent a shiver down her spine, a voice in the back of her head sent her a warning signal.

" Oh looks like your dropped this "

The man placed a note into Neona's hands, blinking herself back into reality she looked at the piece of paper before looking back at him

" Is this your note? What does it say?"

The man gave her a confused look, one that almost matched that of Neona's

" My note? No that's yours, must have fallen out of your pocket, well I'll be going then "

The man turned and left, the crowd had started thinning as the people went back to their usual days, the butcher went about selling his meat while the jewler looked a little shaken. Neona looked at the note in her hands, unfolding the piece of paper she read the words written on the top of the parchment, the ink was still wet.

" Meet me at the Shrine of Talos "

*Flashback End*

That was the first time she had spilled blood, it had haunted her for weeks, nightmares which left her waking in a cold sweat, it left her spacing out at times as her mind drifted back to how the mans eyes rolled into the back of his head, it left her without an appetite for days on end.

Looking around the city now, years later, Neona looked at it in a diffrent light, the outter beauty of it no longer held any appeal to her. Setting her course towards Vlindrel Hall which sat on the higher level of Markarth, a area that seemed reserved only for nobles, or atleast the very wealthy. Making her way up the stone steps which led to the front door of Vlindrel Hall, standing just outside the front door leaning against the railing of the small patio type space was an Altmer woman, her dusty gold skin glowing in the sun, long golden hair pulled into a ponytail, the Altmer turned her silver eyes towards the Nord and greeted her with a wave of her hand.

" Neona "  
" Illusa "

The Nord took a spot beside the elf, gazing out over the wall of the city, her orange orbs lazily watching the river, only a little part of the mining town was visable, Neona could see a child running around with a dog, the elf also stared out over the wall.

" Are you sure about this? "  
" I am "

The Altmer gave a short hum, turning to look at the Vampire beside her, Neona turned to meet her gaze. Illusa wasn't like the rest of her race, she shared their height, golden skin, golden hair, but that was about it, her face wasn't as sharp it was softer, rounger, her silver eyes were far from common amongst Altmers, but they were a trait all werewolves seemed to share, her arms were muscular, not overly so but enough for her to be able to handle her greatsword with ease, a scar carved deep into her left cheek, just below her eye, the armor she wore was of an Ancient Nord style, thick brown leather with strips of chainmail covering her thighs with metalic bracers and shoulder pads, it was thick and heavy, that alone was enough to prove it was Nordic. 

" Are the others inside? "  
" They are inside, they....brought company with "  
" Company? I thought I told them to bring no one "

Illusa released a sigh and glaced back at the door leading to her home.

" I also brought someone, sort of, Vilkas followed me from Whiterun, he was getting suspicious, the secret missives, encoded letters, late night meetings "  
" It is non of his bloody concern "  
" Aye, but last time I did something like this....Kodlak was killed "

The women shared a look, she could see the flash of annoyence in the Altmers eyes, they stood staring at one another in silence before Neona turned her back to the Altmer and headed back down a flight of stairs, Illusa watched as the redhead dissapeared around a corner, releasing a breath the gold skinned woman turned and pushed through the large doors, the sound of laughter and arguing inside making her groan.

Understone Keep, the house of the Jarl, not as gran as one would think, fallen pillars, piles of dirt, the smell of ash and dirt in the air, the only thing 'glorious' about it what the Dwemer machines that sat still, awaiting comands from masters that have passed on from this world long ago, but Neona wasn't here to gawke at the old artifacts, or to visit the museum, she were here for one specific reason.

*Flashback*

Neona landed on the stone floor with a loud thud, her head making contact with the cold floor making her ears, the cage door behind her was slammed shut, the noise from it did little to help the head ache that was creeping into her skull. Why was this happening to her? She was being blamed for Eltrys' death, the guards that had taken her had treated her as if she was a criminal! She did nothing wrong, she only tried to help the man with his investigation, and turns out he was right, the guards were corrupted, pinning all the recent murders on her, their probably sitting at the inn laughing at her over a pint of mead. Rough hands took hold of her and yanked the woman to her feet, the owner of hands was a man who looked to be in his early thirties wearing steel armour, short dark hair with scruffle as equally dark, deep blue eyes behind long lashes, a sun kissed tan over his skin, the man was quite handsome.

" Why is it always the pretty ones that cause trouble? "

The man tucked a stray stand of red hair behind her ear, the grip he had on her loosened a bit as he gave her a toothy grin.

" I can make things so easy for you here "  
" Please, I didn't do anyhthing "  
" That's where your wrong, you meddled into our affairs, and that is a very big no no, now be a good girl and undress "

The man released Neona and she stepped back, feeling helpless under her gaze she started to strip out of her clothes, clothes she had received from Hadvar's aunt, stripping out of the brown pants and pulling the cotton tunic over her head she used her arms to cover herself as much as she could. 

" What are you going to do with my bow?"  
" Probably pawn it off "  
" What!? No! Please that bow is all I have! "

The man gave another grin as he stepped towards the woman, pushing her flat against the wall behind her, one of his hand placed on the wall beside her head, the other taking hold of her chin and making her meet his gaze.

" How much is that bow worth to you? "  
" Not enough to allow a filthy beast like you to defile me "

The man gave a growl and pushed himself away from her, his gloved hand made a hard connection with her cheek as he slapped her, the metal of his glove dug into her skin and made a thin cut along her cheek, a bruise already starting to form on her face as a thin tream of blood ran down from the cut.

" Bloody harlot! I'll teach you your place! "  
" Enough "

A new face entered the room, a scowl on his face as he looked the woman over, this man was older, a shaved head with greying bown scruffle, light blue eyes which held an angry emotion in them as he stepped towards Neona.

" I am Thongvor Silver-Blood, the person who's buisness you've stuck your nose into, you will tell me everything you know and who you've told "

Neona shook her head, Thongvor growled and wrapped a hand around her throat, slamming her head into the wall making the woman hiss in pain.

" Listen to me you harlot, you are going to spend the rest of your life mining silver for me, your back will ache, your feet will hurt, your hair will become matted, your body will be defiled by your fellow prisoners and my guards will use what's left, you will spend the rest of your pathetic life down here and no one will give a damn about you "

Thongvor released her, the woman coughed and sucked in deep breaths, the guard tossed a pair of rags at her, the rags were used as clothing my prisoners, something Neona learned in Helgen. Slipping into the clothes a female guard entered the room and took Neona to the mine, in the background she could hear Thongvor laughing. Neona was thrown into a cell which led towards the mine, the female Orc guard explained the rules and sent the redhead on her way before leaving, as Neona decended down into the mine she was met by a few prisoners who sat around a fire, one stood up and walked towards her, an old breton man, he placed a hand over her uninjured cheek, inspecting the cut before giving her a gentle smile which made Neona feel safe.

*Flashback End*

Thongvor Silver-Blood, that's a name Neona never forgot, the owner to that name laid before her on his bed, sleeping peacfully, during her short time in prison he had raised to become Jarl of Markarth, sitting on the Mournful Throne while she mined silver in the mine, she was still grateful for that day when one of her fellow prisoners, an Orc, took her to see the Foresworn king. 

Neona felt the Vamperic blood within her heat up and magic surge through her veins, she lifted her head up eye level, she watched as the skin of her hand turned grey, the bones beneath creaking as they shifted, her nails grew long turning into black claws, a pink orb emited from her palm, becoming larger and misty, leaning down she blew the mist into Thongvor's face, the Nord man opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling as the most sunk into his skin, Neona took hold of his hand, turning it around she eyed the vein visable on his wrist, an almost satisfying grin spread across her face as she pierced the skin with her sharp fangs. 

~Illusa~

The Altmer sat on the metalic dwemer chair around the dining table, her 'guests' all sat chatting happily to eachother, the first to her left was a Dunmer woman wearing robes that she wore a clear sign to her high position at the College of Winterhold, jet black hair pulled into a messy bun, silvery-grey skin, the 'white' of her eyes were a light grey color and her irises an electric blue which was an uncommon color amongst the Dark Elves, but not unheard of, sitting besider her was another Dunmer, her robes that of an apprentice. To Illusa's right was a Bosmer woman, short chocolate colored hair in an uneven messy cut which hung just below her chin, gold colored eyes that shone with mischief, tanned skin which was concealed by the tight black and red clothing that was the uniform of the Dark Brotherhood, light yellow tattoos which blended in perfectly with her skin on her face, leaning against the back of her chair was an Imperial man with bright ginger hair, wearing jester clothing that held red, black and gold colorings. Illusa watched as the Dunmer, Fleur, and the Bosmer, Aelynthi, sat arguing over something about the 'best desserts' making the Altmer shake her head. Fleur waved her hands infront of her face.

" There's no way cream treats are sweeter then taffy! "  
" Taffy is so over rated, cream treats are cruncy and creamy "  
" Well duh, their called CREAM treats! Brelyna, tell her taffy is better "

Fleur turned to look at her wife with a determained look, Brelyna looked up from the book which laid on her lap, looking between the Dunmer and Bosmer.

" I like honey nuts my love, so I can't really say "

Aelynthi looked up at the Imperial standing behind her, looking at him upside down.

" Cicero "  
" Yes Listener? "  
" What treat do you like? "  
" Ohh Cicero likes Sweetrolls! "  
" Oh I know, if you had it your way they'd be all you ate, not that I'm complaining, you always taste sweet "

Cicero leaned down and gaze Aelynthi a quick peck on her lips.

" Ugh, you 2 should be illegal "

Aelynthi pouted and dropped her gaze back down to Fleur, their 'argument' continued as Illusa rolled her eyes, so much fuse over something sweet. A tap to Illusa's shoulder made her look up towards the Nordic man standing beside her, a fellow member of the Companions and werewolf, with a tilt of his head she stood from her chair and they stepped towards her enchanting room, weapons were displayed on plaques, 2 cages hung from the ceiling above the enchanting table which was located against the right wall of the room. Closing the door behind them Vilkas turned to look at Illusa.

" Are you going to tell me what's going on? "  
" Vilkas look, you have nothing to be suspicious about "  
" I have every right Illusa, last time you snuck around like this with Aela, Kodlak ended up-!"

Illusa brought her hand down onto the mans cheek, the sound of the slap echoing in the small room, Vilkas looked at her with a stunned expression.

" Enough! Damn it I'm tired of you blamming me for his death! I didn't drive my blade through him Vilkas "

Vilkas knitted his brows together as a deep frown settled onto his face, clenching his jaw as he stared at the woman with an expresion that could be explained as furious.

" You might as well have! You weren't there to held us defend our home, you weren't there to protect your shield-brothers and sisters, you were the one who provoked those werewolf hunters into attack us, you weren't there for your family! "  
" The Companions aren't my fucking family! "

Vilkas frowned as he started at the High Elf, but as his own set of silver eyes met hers they softened, seeing anger and sorrow rush through them as they started to water, Illusa turned and placed her hand on the door, taking a deep breath she looked over her shoulder at him.

" I had a husband back in the Summerset Isles, I wasn't happy with him, my family had forced me to marry him, he was unfaithful and uncaring. We had a child, i had a little boy, the sweetest little lad you could've ever met "

Vilkas stepped up to the woman and placed his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

" What happened? "  
" Werewolves happened, my husband was ripped apart and my son was eaten, and now, being one of those damned beasts it-.....I'm going to find the ones who did it, and I'm going to return the favour, with the Mistress of Decay, Namira, as my witness "

The woman slipped out of his weak hold and pushed the doors opened and headed towards her private quarters, the others watching as she left, slamming her bedroom doors shut behind her. As Vilkas flopped down onto one of the empty seats at the diningg table Fleur leaned forward onto the stone table.

" Ya know wolfy boy, you 2 should just fuck and get it over with "

Brelyna smacked her wife's shoulder, giving her dissaproving look which made the other Dark Elf hold her hands up in defence.

" Honestly, I swear sometimes-"  
" No you don't, I've never even heard you say 'damn it' "  
" Fleur- "  
" Oh you know you love me "  
" I'm starting to doubt that "

Fleur gasped and put her hand over her chest on mock hurt.

" I am offended, greatly "  
" You poor baby "

Vilkas released a breath and turned his gaze towards the bookshelves which were only a little ways off from where they sat, her tuned out the conversations the others had as he studied the rows and rows of books, hidden ontop of a row of books was a little leather clad book, one Vilkas reconized instantly, Kodlak's Journal.

~Neona~

Leaving Thongvor's room and shutting the large metalic doors behind her Neona wiped her mouth clean from the crimson liquid, the taste was sour in her mouth as she spat it out, the day she actually swallowed his blood would be the day she'd bend her knee to Ulfric Stormcloack. Neona headed towards the exit of Understone keep when her eyes caught a glimpse of hazel hair and a cream colored tail, her breath caught in the throat as her body went stiff, as the tail dissapeared the Nord rushed down the steps, she watched as the owner of the tail stepped through the large metalic doors of the keep, turning to give the Vampire a brief look, a pair of familiar honey eyes acompanied by a gentle smile which soon vanished as the doors closed, Neona ran as fast as she could towards the doors and pushed them open with all her might, franticlly looking around, eyes jummping everywhere until they landed on their target, nearing the city gates. Rushing down the steps and towards the gates Neona failed to notice a man stepping out of a house, running into him the man took hold of her forearms, blurting out an apology and a series of questions which Neona couldn't hear over the pounding in her ears.

" Let me go damn it! "

Pushing the man away she continued her way to the city gates, pushing through them she searched the area, turning to the guards which stood besides the gates.

" Did you see where that Khajit went? "  
" Khajit? No miss, no Khajits passed here "  
" But I just saw one leaving the city! "  
" Khajits aren't allowed inside the city "

Neona stared out to the land before her, still searching with a glimer of hope inside her, Khajits weren't allowed inside the cities, of course they weren't. Dissapointment and sadness swelled up inside her as her throat tightened, was she seeings ghosts? Was that really who she thought it was? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her, cruel tricks.

The sun was busy setting as Neona walked through the doors of Neona's home, walking through the long hallway which led to the main room, everyone went silent as she entered the room, Aelynthi waved franticlly at the woman.

" Hi Neona! Ohhh did you get a tan? "

Fleur snickered and flicked a snowberry at the Bosmer, Aelynthi turned to look at the Dunmer with a pout.

" A tan? Look at her, she's so white she makes snow look like mud "

When Vilkas and Brelyna set their eyes on Neona they were both stunned speechless, neither expected the Dragonborn to show up, meanwhile Cicero bounced up towards the redhead and gave her a tight hug, Neona pried the shorter man away from her.

" Hello Cicero, now get off me "  
" Awww but Dragonborn! "  
" I will break your arm "

Cicero released the taller woman and trudged back to Aelynthi. Illusa emerged from her room, her mood still sour but she put on a smile non the less and sat down at the table, Neona took the remaning seat at the head of the table, as she settled into the metalic chair everyone turned their eyes towards her.

" Before I begin, I need to be clear, I asked you 3 to come ALONE and I wont tolerate you going against my word in the future. Now down to buisness "

Neona picked up a fork, the table was set up for a feast, a platter filled with various diffrent meats, rabbit, chicken, goat, horker, phesant, fish, then there was a smaller platter with held a cheese wheel and a bown of bread beside it, potato bread, braided bread, even garlic bread, there were stews and soups in large bowns with wooden ladles ready to scoop the contents inside the bowls, a few vegetables were also avaliable, grilled leeks, baked potatoes, roasted carrots, the table was definantly set up for a large feast. Neona placed a salmon steak onto her plate, breaking off a piece with her fork she placed the salmon into her mouth and took her time chewing, she still felt everyons eyes on her, as she swallowed the salmon she lifted her gaze back up to them.

" Markarth is a place of deciet, betrayal, corruption. There are Cannibles living amongst the people, luring in travelers, priests, whomever they can as their 'dinner', a Daedric Prince resides here, his worshipers bringing sacrifice amongst sacrifice to his alter. The guards care nothing for justice, they only care about filling their pocket, innocent people have wasted away in the mine while the guilty live freely. The Silver-Blood family lay claim to this city, supporters of Ulfric Stormcloak. "

Fleur shifted in her seat, the Dunmer stared directly at the Nord Vampire.

" So I'm guessing you have a plan to stop this? "  
" The problem isn't just Markarth, each city in Skyrim has its fair share of problems, each city has innocent people who are suffering, the Nords of this land are cruel people and I intend to put a stop to it, we will start by getting rid of Thongvor Silver-Blood, Jarl of Markarth. The city will need a new Jarl and with the previous one missing the other Jarls will turn to a Thane of the city "

Illusa opened a bottle of ale and took a swig, placing the bottle on the table rather loudly she attracted the attention of everyone.

" Neona and I have been working on a plan these last few weeks, though I do not fully agree with this part, she has turned the other Thanes of Markarth into her thralls, they will do her bidding as long as the blood connection between them is strong "

Aevlynthi's eyes went wide as her mouth formed an 'O' as things clicked in her mind.

" I get it! This is why you asked me about the torture room the sactuary has! You put Thongvor under your seduction spell! "  
" I did, the spell will last a 2 days at most, I entrust that you will get him there on time, make him feel.....welcomed "  
" Oh yeah I can do that, the Dark Brotherhood is nothing if not hospitable. "

The Vampire turned her gaze from the grinning Bosmer towards the Dunmer who sat casually picking as some rabbit.

" Fleur, how well can you track someone through memory? "  
" Through memory? Well I'd need to abstract a memory of the person, use a few altering spells, a clear object to insert it into, and a specific location, time and date, also a discription of the person, yeah I might be able to do it, not promises though "  
" Good, pull the memory from Illusa using the Skull, the memory is dated several years back, 24th of Second Seed, its of the 3 Nord men, the werewolves, that killed her family "

The Dunmer spared a glance towards the Altmer who sat quietly at the opposite end of Neona, Vilkas stood silently beside her.

" The memory of my husband is unimportant, focus on my son "  
" 3 nords in the land of the Altmer? That should be easy to find "

Illusa gave a short chuckle before she downed the rest of her drink, Neona cleared her throat which brought the attention back to her.

" Cicero- "  
" Yes Dragonborn!? "  
" Don't shout damn it "  
" Ohhh Dragonborn is right, that is Dragonborns job! "  
" For the love of- listen you daft moron, I need you to make a clear assassination for me, and by that I mean make it obvious the person was murdered, I have a few items I want you to leave in this persons house in specific locations, and the death must also be percise, can you do that? "  
" Yes! Yes! Yes! Cicero can do it! "

Neona's gaze finally landed on the Altmer across from her, Illusa was fiddeling with the empty bottle.

" Illusa "  
" Hm? "  
" You know of the Dominions Embassy here in Skyrim "  
" Oh yeah, I can feel their snobbyness practically roll off the mountain when I go to Solitude "  
" Think you can get in? "  
" Yeah, I'll need a change of clothes though "  
" I can take care of that, I want you to plant something in the Embassy, also I need to meet with Ulfric, he trusts you more then most of his other Soldiers "  
" I'm just as surprised as you, the man hates anything that isn't a Nord, I can get you to audience with him "  
" Wonderfull "

The group settled into eating the food before them, casual chatter filling the air as the night dragged on, the food almost completly dissapeared amonst the 7 of them, though Vilkas said nothing it was obvious he was a little disturbed when Neona took out a blood potion to drink, after a short discusion between the Vampire and Werewolf Vilkas had decided that the potion was better then drinking the blood from someone. Illusa offered that they all stay the night as dessert was eaten, Fleur and Brelyna politely declined saying that they had buisness in Morthal that involved them being there before dawn, Aevlynthi and Cicero accepted and as soon as their desserts were eaten the two went to the bedroom, snoring was heard not long after. 

" You staying Neona? "  
" No, I need to go back to the castle, get in some rest "  
" Ah, that time again is it? "  
" Its dreadful "  
" Oh yes, getting to sleep for a week straight each month must be so awful "

Neona gave a small smile and stood from her seat, Illusa walked with her to the front door where to 2 women said their farewells. As the Dragonborn left the city gates she looked up at the full moon, her gazing was interupted by a male voice.

" I thought Werewolves liked the moon, not Vampires "

~Illusa~ 

Scanning through the books which she had Illusa settled for one about an old Skyrim legend, setteling down on a plush chair infront of the fire place she opened the book.

" This isn't wise Harbinger, this isn't what Companions do "  
" Honor, that's what we fight for isn't it? "  
" Aye, is it, but this isn't honor Illusa, its vengence, its wrong, its- "  
" Isn't honor? Then what is honorable Vilkas? A man who sits uppon a stolen throne? Innocent people rotting in a prison for crimes they are innocent of? Children being orphaned because of this damned war? Women being widowed? Farms being burnt? Where is the honor in that? Tell me "

Vilkas sat down on a seat near Illusa, his silver eyes gazing into the flicking fire.

" There is non, as Companions we must try to bring peace of mind to others, they feel safe knowing we are out there fighting for them "  
" Are we really though? "  
"......I don't know, I would like to believe it, but I don't "

The Nord released a deep breath and closed his eyes, silence filled the air once more, only being disturbed by the crackling of the fire or when the Altmer turned the page in her book, Vilkas looked towards the woman.

" Whatever you decide Harbinger I will stand beside you, as will the rest of our Shield-Brothers and Sisters, Skyrim is due for a change, a better change"

Vilkas took hold of her hand and placed a kiss upon it, giving her a smile which she returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Illusa, Fleur and Aelynthi are all my own characters, my 'other' Dovahkins. Hope ya enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
